


Frozen Winter, Silver Moon

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Turn A Gundam
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: After Loran leaves with Dianna Soriel, and Kihel goes to the moon with Harry, Sochie finds herself lonely. Fortunately, there's someone on Earth she can always turn to.





	Frozen Winter, Silver Moon

Sochie disliked winter. Night time in Ameria fell swiftly and lingered far longer than it should. Cold winds seeped through every surface, chilling to the bone. With only twinkling stars and a waning moon for light the darkness was nearly absolute. Outside her window, Sochie watched the inky sky darken further. The air smelled of rain and smoke. She wondered if Loran was still awake. 

Not that it changed anything for her.

She slipped out of bed. It was cold, too cold, but she didn’t stop. She tugged her shoes on. Each floorboard creaked as she walked to her closet. A long time ago, she would try to walk as lightly as she could lest Kihel woke and questioned where she was going. It now occurred to her that she would never have to worry about that again. What should have been a fleeting observation lodged in her throat like a knife.

“Of course Harry was more important than me.” Sochie whispered fiercely, shrugging on her jacket. All the way down the stairs, she tried to think of the best insult for him.

That sister-stealing, glasses-wearing, overly pompous Moonrace!

She faltered on the last step. For some reason spitting the word ‘Moonrace’ like acid no longer felt satisfying. Instead it felt hollow and sad. She shook her head and hurried to the door.

It was even colder outside. Crickets harmonised into a choir in the cool night air. The earth was the colour of wet ash, moist beneath her feet. The metal of her bicycle bit into her skin as she gripped the handlebars. Where would she go? Where would let her get away from the loneliness threatening to consume her?

She forced the pedals to move despite the mud, kicking the bicycle forward with an angry force. Soon she was racing through the darkness. The wind whipped her mercilessly. There was no hesitation in her when she left the house’s gates far behind, nor when she skidded down the hill. Her lungs filled with biting air. She howled, legs straining with the effort of going as fast as she wanted to. 

“I hate you, Harry! I hate you Loran, and Kihel, and Dianna-”

Her wheel hit a stone. Sochie gasped and lurched forward. A dangerous skid across moist soil, punctuated only by her frightened breaths. She had lost control of the bicycle halfway down the hill, and now she could only fight the twisting handlebars in desperation.

If there was a god, he was feeling benevolent tonight. Sochie dug her heels into the soft earth and the front wheel finally stopped twisting. She slowly rolled to a stop, trying to slow her heavy breaths. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She roughly wiped them away, pushing forward again and skittering down the rest of the hill.

Owls watched her from the whispering trees, curious at the disturbance of their peaceful night. Even they stayed quiet in the endless dusk.

She knew where she was going now. It wasn’t much further.

After a few minutes of cycling, she could see it peeking through the skeletal trees. The hangar lights were on. Sochie could see the soft yellow glow streaming out of its small windows from where it sat upon a gentle incline. The building itself, a green arch of corrugated iron, gleamed in the moonlight. She breathed deeply, letting the frigid air fill her lungs.

She left her bicycle resting on the outside wall. It clinked gently against the metal when she let it go. She could hear soft music drifting out of the hangar - a tender country song, sung by a woman with a gentle voice. She knew who was singing.

_The moon rises over the mountains_  
_The forest around you teeming with life_  
_And there you sleep, the grass tickling_  
_at your face, so beautiful to behold_

Sochie gently pushed open the wooden side door. Inside, out of the wind, it was warm. The lightbulb hanging overhead washed the whole room in soft yellow, beckoning Sochie towards it. The majority of the space was taken up by a large biplane, upon the wing of which Miashei sat cross legged. A tool in hand, she sang to herself as she languidly tinkered with the machine.

“Across the misty haze of this planet, A silver tear spills across the land-”

Miashei abruptly stopped. Seemingly startled, she turned to look at Sochie. When she realised who had entered the hangar, she immediately smiled.

“Hey, you scared me!” She called. “Come on up!”

Sochie obediently walked to the plane, using its body as a ladder to reach the wings. Their fabric gave way ever so slightly beneath her feet, making it feel like she was walking on clouds. She sat down beside Miashei, who popped her tool back into her small red box, and stuck her legs out.

“You look freezing.” She said, still grinning. When Sochie didn’t respond, however, the smile dropped from her face. She shuffled closer to her best friend, concern growing on her expression. “Something wrong? I know you wouldn’t come out all this way in the cold for nothing.”

Sochie tried to speak, but her voice failed. She looked away, biting her lip, then looked back at Miashei. Curious brown eyes gazed back, imploring her to answer.

“I… I miss them.” Sochie mumbled. She looked away from Miashei. “Loran, and Kihel. Dianna too.”

“Yeah…” Miashei leant back on the palms of her hands, staring up at the hangar roof. It had begun to rain, the unmistakable pit-patter of rain on the iron roof thrumming quietly.

“I’m glad you didn’t go away. Without you - well, I dunno what I’d do.” She chuckled lightly. Sochie glanced at her.

“Really?” 

Miashei paused, lowering her gaze to meet Sochie’s.

“Well, yeah, of course. You’re my best friend. I don’t even remember how long I’ve known you. If you went away to the moon or something like your sister did, well…” She smiled weakly. “I don’t think I could bear that.”

For some reason, despite the cold air, Sochie suddenly felt warm. She found her cheeks warming up, surely going rosy red.

“I don’t think I could either.” She whispered. Her hand wandered across the plane’s taut fabric until her fingers grazed Miashei’s. Slowly they entwined, clasped together gently. Sochie watched as Miashei’s lips parted slightly, a look of almost passive surprise in her eyes, and she leant towards her. 

When their lips interlocked, Sochie’s eyes slid closed. Miashei was warm and Sochie wanted to hold her close and never let go. She found herself hugging her free arm around Miashei, the rest of the world fading into the background. 

When they finally parted, both breathless, Sochie couldn’t help but giggle slightly.

“I’m glad I’m not on the moon.” She murmured. “It would be way too lonely without seeing you.”

“It’s nicer here, anyway.” Miashei replied. “It gets cold sometimes, but that just means you need to be with someone to keep you warm.”

“It was warm when we kissed.”

“Then let’s do it again.”


End file.
